Gravity Falls: Going Out The In Door
by DimetriWarrior
Summary: A deliberate foul sets a series of unfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1: Malo Function

**Very short, very spur of the moment. Feedback is welcome. I don't own Gravity Falls or any character represented in this fanfiction.**

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Dipper! I need your help!" Dipper, hearing the supposed urgency in her voice, rushed down to the lower floor of the mall and ran toward the cry. "I'm coming!" he managed to say through his exhaustion. He found himself in front of a sweater store aptly named Sweaters 'R You. "I'm...coming?" Dipper said warily. He now had a doubt to whether or not his sister was in any real trouble. He still goes in anyway. Lo and behold, it was Jeff and his crew of gnome lackeys. Apparently, they thought they could ambush Mabel in a sweater store. Jeff knew this is where she'd be. Currently, he and his lackeys are in the process of smothering her to the point of unconsciousness. Dipper knew this was the case; Jeff liked Mabel too much to kill her. Still, his role as "Beta Twin"- "Ugh," he groaned to himself. He did not that Mabel thought of herself as the "Alpha Twin" but he absolutely hated referring to himself as "Beta Twin". Anyway, his role as the younger twin (by a few minutes mind you) basically compelled him to save his sister.

Being a prepubescent boy (or a tween), he wasn't all that strong. A rush wouldn't work. So, to augment his strength, he got the nearest battering weapon he could (a heavy duty broom). He tried so desperately not to hit Mabel, but it wasn't his luck. "_Oh well,_" he thought. "_At least she won't black out._" He managed to find Jeff in the swarm of gnome collected around Mabel and swung the broom at him akin to the way baseball player swings a bat. Jeff files back into a nearby sweater carousel. "Ow!" he whined. "That hurt. That actually hurt!" Dipper ignored him as he went to Mabel who was now free. That is because the other gnomes had went to help Jeff. "D...Dipper?" Mabel managed to squeak out. She looked at the sweater they smothered her with and went wide-eyed. "AH! FUSHIA!" She flung the garment elsewhere. Jeff left uttering the same thing he always does: how he will get Mabel one day. Her and Dipper were about to share in a touching sibling moment when they were promptly ejected from the store. "Your sweaters were crappy anyway!" Mabel yelled. Dipper tried to conceal a grin. He failed. They smiled at each other before going their separate ways. Dipper forgot why they came to the mall.

Dipper found himself going into a small restaurant. His body must had consciously led himself here because his stomach growled in that instant. "Hm. I guess a guy gets hungry when fighting gnomes," he thought aloud to himself. After a few minutes and an ice cream. He got up and was about to leave. He saw that he was closer to the IN door than the OUT. Without thinking much of it, he went out the IN door. Unfortunately, this action of his proved to be a bad move. He bumped right into Pacifica Northwest! That's the least of his problems. He also toppled both of them to the ground with him over top of her. And the worst is that he made her spill something she was holding all over her clothes! "Ah, what the-" the rich girl sputtered out before coming to the same realization Dipper had a few seconds ago. She did the only thing she could: scream. "AHHHH! DIPPER PINES, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He quickly got up in the way someone would if they had done something they shouldn't had. In a way, he did. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying until... "How are you gonna pay for this?" She stared at him. If you're familiar with the Northwest family, you'd know they weren't particularly cheap. So anything they had could easily be out of Dipper's price range. Bringing Grunkle Stan into this was obviously a bad idea. It was also apparent that Dipper was silent for way too long.

"Well?" she asked.

"Uh, uhhh, uhhhh..." he managed to stammer out.  
>An idea sneaked into her head. "I know," she said.<p>

He did not like the smile she had. "Kn-Know what?" he asked, dreading the answer.

She grinned as cutely as possible for her. "You're going to take me on a date!" she beamed.

"Oh no," he muttered as she dragged him along with her.

"Right now is lovely," she said as they head to the more expensive part of the mall.

**And now, you decide. I've gotten some of your submissions and am working on integrating them in the story. Please stay tuned to more coming soon! Submissions are closed.**


	2. Submission 1: Bittersweet Escape

**For SophiaCrutchfeild**

**Bittersweet Escape**

Dipper quickly tried to look for a way out. He could not go on a date with HER. What if Wendy saw them? His chances with her would be ruined! ...Well, even more ruined than they are right now. He curses himself for ever thinking a twelve year old tween like him could ever be with an awesome fifteen year old teenager like Wendy Corduroy. But enough self pity. Even if he weren't worried about his chances with Wendy (which tries and fails to assure himself he doesn't), he couldn't date Pacifica of all people. Even if she is kind of cute... No! He just couldn't! He had to think up a way to get out of there fast!

Pacific, who is still grabbing on to Dipper's hand, eventually gets outwardly annoyed at Dipper's lack of sound. Inwardly, she wonders if he may be up to something. Dipper was always the smarter one of the Pine twins. Could it be that he didn't trust her? Possibly. She never gave him a reason to trust her. In fact, he's only ever seen her be mean, especially towards his twin sister. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. That's when she noticed that they have barely moved that far. She looked back to see Dipper standing firmly in place. At least, as firmly as he can.

_Get a grip, Dipper, _he thought. _You are a man. A manly man! You do what you want!_ Dipper stood firmly in place, even if he was being pulled inch by inch. Pacifica hadn't seemed to notice that they weren't moving. _Okay, think! What would Tyrone do in this situation?_ he thought. He didn't have much time to think because Pacifica was now looking him square in the face.

Pacifica put on her usual façade. "Is there anything wrong? Do you need to do something lame first?" Dipper was struggling to find a good answer to her question. "Uh...uh..." he stammered. _Come on, ya big nerd. Get a hold of yourself!_ Unable to come up with a decent reply, he was left to fall back on his standby plan. He mocked being creeped out. "Ugh," Pacifica snorted. "What are you doing?" Dipper started to act more agitated until... "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. At once, all attention fell to them. Pacifica, embarrassed by the random act, slaps in the arm. "Don't you dare do that again," Pacifica said red-faced. Dipper then noticed that the hand she was dragging him with was the one she held him with. Without a second thought, he turned to leave. And crashes right into a tile salesman.

Pacifica was so busy dealing with onlookers that she complete disregarded the hold she had on Dipper's hand. When she finally did notice, he was being talked to by a fast-talking tile salesman. Dipper looked obviously confused. She guessed he had never been to an auction before. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the guy looked familiar. "Menendez?" she inquired. The guy froze. "Raul Menendez. So this is what you're doing nowadays, huh?" Raul took a step back. "Ms. Northwest! How are your parents? Hope everything's going great. Have a nice day!" Raul then hightailed out of the immediate area. Dipper turned to faced Pacifica. He looked sort of apologetic. Pacifica would have none of that. "That was Raul Menendez," she explained. "He used to be our fountain slash pond slash pool cleaner until father thought that mother was cheating with him. I hadn't known he-" "Thank you very much," Dipper interjected. Pacifica replaced her façade. "I'm sure it wasn't-" Dipper once again cuts her off. He had pulled her into a kiss! Afterwards, Dipper pulls away. "Oh crap," he said. "I shouldn't have done that." He turns and runs leaving a very confused Pacifica, still touching her lips.


End file.
